Insinuaciones
by darisu-chan
Summary: Cualquier situación de la vida se presta para las insinuaciones y eso es algo que el pobre de Ichigo tuvo que aprender por las malas. ¡IchiRuki!


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es obra de mi amor prohibido Kubo Tite, quien prometió regalarme a Renji xD.

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien trayéndoles más IchiRuki xD. La idea de este fic la obtuve cuando una compañera me pidió ayuda para un trabajo que le dejaron en su clase de creación literaria; resulta que tenían que hacer la descripción de una fruta haciéncola erótica, humanizando a la fruta. A mí me pareció un muy buen reto y me decidí a hacer esa descripción con mi fruta favorita: la fresa...fue en ese momento en que se me ocurrió usar mi descripción para un fic IchiRuki y este fue el resultado xD. La verdad no sé que tan buena quedó la descripción, creo que no fue lo suficientemente erótica, pero bueno, espero que les guste. ¡Por favor dejenme un review! Se aceptan críticas constructivas, comentarios y sugerencias, pero nada de flames. Con esto los dejo disfrutar, ¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

><p>Insinuaciones<p>

Era un hecho que no se podía concentrar, debería de haber estado haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno y poniendo atención a la clase de matemáticas, pero su mente seguía ida desde la clase de Creación Literaria. Volteó a su lado y observó a su amiga pelinegra, quien estaba ocupada dibujando sus conejos deformes en su cuaderno; después de un rato, al sentirse observada, se volteó y, al darse cuenta que era _él_ quien la observaba, le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante. ¡Maldita fuera Kuchiki Rukia! No solo se burlaba de él, no, sino que también tenía la desvergüenza de recordarle, con tan solo una mirada, lo que había ocurrido aproximadamente hace dos horas…

_Flashback_

La verdad no quería asistir a la clase de Creación Literaria, no era que le disgustara la materia, al contrario, hasta eso le gustaba, lo que le molestaba era la dichosa tarea que le habían dejado hacer; díganme, ¿qué maestro en su sano juicio le deja a sus alumnos la tarea de escribir un texto erótico? Solo su estúpido y loco maestro; no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría por la cabeza de su sensei al leer cada uno de aquellas descripciones tirándole a lo sensual. Hubiera sido normal si les hubiera dejado describir con palabras poéticas una fruta, pero no, tenía que decirles que _humanizaran _a la fruta que eligieron y la describieran de forma indecente, erótica, sensual; cabe decir que nuestro shinigami sustituto había fallado terriblemente al hacer esta tarea, seguía siendo demasiado inocente para escribir algo que de seguro el pervertido de su padre podría hacer en un santiamén, pero no él, por lo que esperaba que no le tocara a él decir en voz alta su mediocre descripción.

Entró el maestro, pasó lista como siempre y se dispuso a elegir personas al azar para que leyeran frente a todos lo que habían escrito; la mayoría de sus compañeros habían hecho la descripción bastante inocente, por lo que el maestro se quedó decepcionado. Ishida Uryuu, su compañero Quincy, también había tenido la mala fortuna de leer su descripción, la cual fue casi tan mala como las demás; a Arisawa Tatsuki también le habían dicho que leyera su escrito, mas ella se negó e Inoue Orihime, quien era la chica más inocente del salón, no entendió la tarea e hizo una descripción común y corriente. Hasta esos momentos, no había habido ni una sola descripción que fuera lo suficientemente erótica para el gusto del profesor, solo la de Honshou Chizuru se había acercado, mas fue más vulgar y gráfico que lo pedido, sobretodo porque llamó "Hime" a la fruta. Desesperado, el sensei buscó entre sus alumnos a la siguiente persona y nuestro protagonista rezó porque no le tocará a él…en retrospectiva, eso hubiera sido mejor a lo que pasó después.

- Kuchiki-san, ¿nos podría leer su descripción? – El profesor preguntó mirando con esperanza a la pequeña shinigami, quien solo asintió, se paró y empezó a leer su texto.

"_En cuanto mis ojos aterrizan en su espléndida figura, sé que estoy totalmente perdida; desde que entro a la habitación, puedo oler el aroma que emana de su persona, tan dulce y diferente, que siento que me intoxico. Me acerco y no creo que pueda existir algo así; sus curvas me llaman, su extraño color me atrae y sus pelos parados me acaban por convencer. Hago un esfuerzo increíble por no abalanzármele y hacer mía su persona en la mesa de la cocina; mientras tanto, aquel ser tan especial está parado, sin moverse, como burlándose y provocándome. Me acerco hacia donde está, saboreando cada detalle de su sensual cuerpo: su piel parece brillar bajo la luz de la cocina y me comienzo a preguntar a qué sabrá…esas protuberancias en su cuerpo parecen haber sido trabajadas durante mucho tiempo, como si se hubiera dedicado horas a entrenar en el gimnasio, solo para fortalecer esos preciosos bíceps; es bastante tentador para mí ir y tocarlos, masajearlos, hasta escuchar gemir a esta persona, hasta escucharla pedirme más, rogarme porque siga…Finalmente me paro enfrente de ella, tomó su rostro en mis manos y, con total descaro, paso mi lengua sobre su piel. Como me imaginaba, es suave y a la vez áspera, algo que me provoca aun más y sigo pasando mi lengua sobre ella, haciendo una nota mental para recordar comprar chocolate derretido y esparcirlo por su piel. Ya no resisto más, su vulnerabilidad y mi deseo ardiente terminan por convencerme de hacer la última prueba de sinvergüenza y descaro total: morder su piel. ¡Diablos! Mis cinco sentidos acaban por estallar por tan sublime experiencia; en medio de tanto éxtasis, tengo la necesidad de beberme todo lo que puede ofrecerme su persona…Gimo de puro placer y continuo con mi tarea, devorando lo que queda de ella...Fue todo lo que quería y hasta más…Definitivamente, aquella _fresa _estuvo deliciosa…"_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no porque hubiera sido un texto demasiado erótico, sino por la persona que lo había escrito; aquella chica parecía demasiado inocente para escribir algo así y, sin embargo, había escrito una pieza que hiso que varios se sonrojaran y que el maestro gritara en júbilo de que por lo menos alguien hubiera hecho bien la tarea. Pero, el más sorprendido de todos había sido Kurosaki Ichigo, no solo porque su amiga hubiera sido capaz de escribir semejante descripción, sino porque parecía que cada palabra iba dirigida a _él_; el hecho de que había descrito "color extravagante", "pelos parados", "preciosos bíceps" y que, al decirlas, lo había mirado pícaramente, además de que había elegido la _fresa _como fruta, le dejaba en claro que todo esto había sido escrito apropósito, si eso no era una insinuación, entonces claramente no entendía el significado de dicha palabra. Claro que eso no era lo que le estaba molestando, su problema en cuestión era que se había imaginado aquella escena, siendo él la fruta que Rukia disfrutaba con tanto placer…y eso, lo había dejado más que caliente.

Maldijo internamente a la Kuchiki, a la pubertad, hasta a su padre por heredarle lo pervertido y, por sobre todas las cosas, al idiota de su maestro por dejarles hacer esa tarea tan estúpida. ¿Acaso no podía estar en paz por un momento? Al parecer no. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera iba a poder tener un momento de privacidad en su casa para bajar su temperatura, puesto que su amiga shinigami siempre estaba cerca de él, todo el tiempo y a todas horas. Así, se la pasó malhumorado, maldiciendo por lo bajo, queriendo matar a Rukia y bastante caliente. Pero bueno, ya se vengaría de ella después, sí, ya tenía un plan formulado en su mente, en cuanto llegaran a su casa, ya que ni su padre ni sus hermanas estuvieran ahí, le diría a Rukia TODO lo que le quería hacer a su _mora_. Sonriendo, esperó pacientemente a que las clases acabaran, sí, en cuanto llegara a su casa le iba a dar a Kuchiki Rukia una cucharada de su propia medicina, enseñándole todas y cada una de las acepciones que la palabra "insinuación" tiene; la volteó a ver sonriendo maliciosamente y ella dejo de sonreír, viéndolo desconcertada, pobre, no sabía lo que le esperaba de regreso a la residencia Kurosaki…


End file.
